


A Gig To Remember

by Directioner1988



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Birth, Character Death, Concert, F/M, Hospitalization, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Where to start... Firstly the story is fiction, none of it happened except apart from the splitting the head open, that happened to me when I was younger and The Magic TourI know it's psychically near to impossible for men to fall to pregnant or give birth naturally, but in my story both of things happen.I know Queen and The Sleepover Club make for one heck of a strange crossover but something one of the characters said got me thinking and here the story is.Oh also the only other true part is Queen opening for Mott The Hoople back in 1974 on the America leg of Mott's tour. The story itself will be set between the 9th and the 16th August 1986For those wondering Win, Lose or Draw was a British show that aired from 1990-2004.In the story Veronica and Dominique are friends of John and RogerInspired by Queen's music video for One Vision (Deacs on the drums) and The Sleepover Club Series 2 Episode 11: Fallen Star (Cheesy Puffs Game)I also have no medical knowledge of how long births can go on for, so if I'm made a mistake than I'm sorry





	A Gig To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Where to start... Firstly the story is fiction, none of it happened except apart from the splitting the head open, that happened to me when I was younger and The Magic Tour  
> I know it's psychically near to impossible for men to fall to pregnant or give birth naturally, but in my story both of things happen.  
> I know Queen and The Sleepover Club make for one heck of a strange crossover but something one of the characters said got me thinking and here the story is.  
> Oh also the only other true part is Queen opening for Mott The Hoople back in 1974 on the America leg of Mott's tour. The story itself will be set between the 9th and the 16th August 1986  
> For those wondering Win, Lose or Draw was a British show that aired from 1990-2004.  
> In the story Veronica and Dominique are friends of John and Roger  
> Inspired by Queen's music video for One Vision (Deacs on the drums) and The Sleepover Club Series 2 Episode 11: Fallen Star (Cheesy Puffs Game)  
> I also have no medical knowledge of how long births can go on for, so if I'm made a mistake than I'm sorry

_**"If you can't be silly with your friends, then who can you be silly with"- Jessica 'Jess' Philips** _  
_**The Sleepover Club Series 2 Episode 11** _

**~~~~~**

**Preparing for the final gig on what would ultimately become Queen's last tour was the last thing concerning Roger and John, the two weeks before hand, the two had decided they were going to switch instruments so Deacon would be playing the drums and Taylor would be playing the bass, not that Brian or Freddie would know that because they were caught up in a heated argument over how "apparently" glowing John was leading one of them to believe that Roger had somehow miraculously knocked John up. Choosing to place a bet on who was right. Freddie and Brian shook on it before making their way on to the stage when Freddie finally noticed John taking his place behind the drum kit while Roger took his place near the piano adding more speculation that John was indeed pregnant. It was only when the intro to One Vision kicked in that Brian noticed Roger was to the right of him instead of his usual guitar partner John. The audience though couldn't give a flying toss at who was playing what instruments, they were just there to have a good time AND to see their favourite band perform one last time before fate cruelly took half of the bands' lives away leaving the other two decide whether to carry on or not**

**As the night wore it was becoming more noticeable that John was quickly getting tired and that his arms had began to ache from all the drumming he had been doing, causing Freddie some concern about the baby of the band's welfare. Thankfully John managed to get a break from drumming when Brian's impromptu performance followed by his Brighton Rock Solo kicked in allowing the youngest member time to relax and take a breather backstage, when he felt a sharp kick coming from his unborn daughter telling him to take it easy on the drumming 'You get that from your other daddy'**

**'5 minutes John'**

**'Ow... OK, thanks'**

**'John?'**

**'I'm fine, she's kicking me and it fucking hurts like shit'**

**'Aww, babe' Roger cooed helping John up**

**Back out on the stage Brian had just about finished his solo when Roger made his way back on to the stage where he was followed by a tear stained John several seconds later 'Hey Rog, is he OK?' Brian mouthed looking at how pale Deacy had got**

**'Not really' Roger mouthed back as the beat of the drums kicks in**

**The song had just** **started and already John wanted it to be over, letting out little squeaks every time his daughter kicked 'Please end soon' he whispered allowing a fresh set of tears fell from his grey-greenish eyes. Finally once Now I'm Here was over, John quickly and carefully made his way off stage and proceeded to lock himself in the dressing room. Standing outside Roger's heart broke as he heard the unmistakeable sounds of sobbing coming from his boyfriend, as their tour manager Gerry Stickles went to tell Roger that Is This The World We Created? was coming to an end, when he notices the blonde-haired lad was sitting outside with his head resting on his knees 'Roger, why are you outside?' he wondered**

**'Deacy's locked himself in the dressing room and is refusing to come out'**

**'Pregnancy getting the better of him, I guess?'**

**'Yeah, she's kicking up a storm and it's making him really cranky'**

**'Damn'**

**Racing backstage Brian pulled a what the fuck type face as he watched the band's usual drummer and their tour manager talking to a door 'What the hell?'**

**'John's locked himself in'**

**'You are kidding me right?'**

**'No, I'm being serious'**

**'Well me and Fred are waiting for you two to return to the stage'**

**'OK, I'll be out there in two minutes'**

**'Well I suggest you hurry, you know how impatient Freddie can get'**

**'Unfortunately I do thank you, remember back in 1974 we were opening for Mott The Hoople, me and John were late, Freddie gave us an earful, curse words and all' Roger exclaimed making Brian laugh as he thought back to that fateful day, Roger and John's oldest daughter Niamh ended up splitting her head open after she tripped and made contact with a corner of a concrete slab step, rushing her to the nearest A &E department to get stitched up. Any way after eventually arriving back on stage an exhausted John took his place next to Roger, who watched his boyfriend carefully for any signs of discomfort, lucky for the Cornwall lad John made it through the Rock 'n' Roll medley without any pain. All that though was about to change when Freddie started playing the opening chords to Bohemian Rhapsody on his Steinway & Sons Piano, causing the young lad to stop as his unborn daughter unleashed kick after kick making the younger man want to curl up in a ball and wait for the pregnancy to be over, only to be over come by tears as the kicking became unbearable for him to deal with.**

**As God Save The Queen rung out around Knebworth, John slowly made his way to the dressing room, where he diligently lay of the sofa silently wishing for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him whole, while on stage Spike, Freddie, Roger and Brian were bowing to the crowd and thanking them for being such wonderful fans. Eventually reaching backstage, they were all ushered to their dressing room where they found John in a fit of hysterics**

**'John?'**

**'I'm fine' he whispers finally calming down**

**'Are you sure, you're fine?'**

**'Yeah, just a little tired' John yawned as his unborn daughter kicked him 'Ow'**

**'Alright Deacon, Taylor spill and don't start playing dumb with us'**

**Deacy knew from past experiences that when Brian used that specific tone of voice that he was in trouble, so to save Brian from getting worked up, he just took a deep breath and confessed 'I'm 9 months pregnant, with Roger's baby daughter'**

**'And you failed to tell us what... Like 5 fucking months ago?'**

**'Well _we_  did try several times but as usual you were more concerned about your Red Special and Freddie was too caught up in saying ay-oh to the point it lost all sense of meaning' **

**Choosing to leave the argument there, the lads made their way back to their hotel to play some adult-orientated games, much to John's annoyance. After eventually getting there, Roger came up with the first game: See how many cheesy puffs you can fit in your mouth in one minute, Brian quipped that for Rog it'll be a cinch as he already has a big mouth prompting Roger to throw a pillow at the taller man, only for him to throw it back 'Spoil sport'.** **Surprisingly (to Brian) it was John that had won and Roger who had lost**

 **The lads played another two rounds of seeing how many cheesy puffs you can fit in your mouth in one minute, which of course Deacy won BOTH times, angering Brian and amusing Freddie who piped up and suggested they play win lose or draw, splitting in to teams of two:- Team May (Roger, Brian and Freddie) and Team Mullen (Chrissie, Veronica and Dominique) with Deacy serving as the presenter and Jim was his co-presenter. Wasn't exactly easy when there was 3 dirty-minded boys in the room and all they drew were cocks and breasts before eventually taking it seriously.** **They had all about just finished when Deacon turned a ghostly shade of pale as he felt his jogging bottoms get wet 'Guys' he said barely audible to hear. It was only as the first contraction hit, that the lads heard their band mate yelp in agony**

**'John?'**

**'My waters just broke'**

**'Shit'**

**Ushering over to wear John was standing, Veronica and Dominique helped John make his way over to the bed, where they made sure he was comfortable and held his hand every time a contraction hit his tiny frame, all while Roger watched on in horror as each contraction hit his small boyfriend with such intensity that it felt like he was watching the scene from Alien, where an alien bursts out of Kane's chest, ultimately killing him, when he was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by John screaming 'Get this fucking baby out'**

**'John here, hold my hand every time you feel a contraction coming on'**

**Squeezing Dom's hand tightly he was glad when Brian finally arrived half an hour later with the paramedics in tow 'He's going to need to deliver the baby here'**

**'What? He can't give birth in a hotel'**

**Before getting the chance to say that it was too late, John leant forward and let out a grunt as he pushed with all the energy he could muster up**

**'You're doing great John'**

**'Excuse me, but is he supposed to bleeding?' Roger asked turning a shade of green at the sight of his boyfriend's blood**

**'Towels' one of the paramedics yelled as Freddie raced to the bathroom and picked up as many towels as he could, passing them to the paramedics to help stem the bleeding**

**'I can't do this any more' John's voice began to fade as he felt his life slip away in front of him causing mass hysteria around the room**

**'We're going to need to deliver this baby quick'**

**'John baby, wake up'**

**John didn't say a thing as one of paramedics, helped deliver a baby girl with the use of forceps**

**'Congratulations Mr. Taylor, you have a beautiful baby girl'**

**Cradling to newborn to his chest, he slowly followed the two paramedics to the waiting ambulance, as the doors closed he could see a third paramedic frantically working on John and getting his heart to start beating but to no avail. John sadly lost his life on the way to hospital causing Roger to scream silently 'Why?'**

**'Sir, have you got a name yet for your daughter?'**

**'Kaori Joanna Taylor'**

**'Beautiful name'**

**'Thank you, me and John picked it out after we found out we were having a baby girl'**

**After arriving at the hospital John's midwife checked baby Kaori over before handing her back to her dad, who was told that despite her traumatic way in which she was born, she was a healthy 6lb 7oz baby, relieved him, now he had the heartbreaking news to tell his band mates that John had died, 9 days short of his 35th birthday**

**Back at the hotel, everyone was waiting to hear news about John, when the phone rang making Freddie jump out of his skin**

_'Freddie speaking'_

_'Fred, it's Rog'_

**Noticing how quiet Roger was when he spoke, he instantly knew it was bad news**

_'_ _What happened?'_

_'They couldn't save him Fred, he died...'_

_'No, so sorry Rog'_

_'Now Kaori won't get to know what a wonderful daddy John was'_

_'Rog, I'm here if you need to talk'_

_'Thanks Fred' Roger whispered breaking down as he hung up_

**Looking at the others he bowed his head and softly explained 'He didn't make it, he died in the back of the ambulance'**

**'Please no' Brian choked as he felt his cheeks get wet from the tears that were falling from his hazel eyes as he felt his wife's arms snake around his body**

**Choosing to spend the night giving each other hugs, they finally settled down to sleep. As for Roger though he cradled his daughter in his arms and started singing a lullaby that John wrote and sang for Niamh, when she a baby.**

**The next days seemed to come at a snail's pace meant more distress for Roger as he began planning John's funeral as his oldest daughter entered the living room 'Dad, I miss daddy' she whispered as Roger gave her a hug and began stroking her locks of her long chestnut hair 'So do I sweetie' he sighed still struggling to comes to terms not only with his loss but knowing his pregnancy with Kaori put a massive strain on his heart, which lead him to suffer a heart attack while giving birth to their youngest daughter**

**A week later John's funeral took place and everyone who was anyone that knew John turned up to pay their respects to him, recalling all the good times they had with the Leicester lad. After everyone had retreated back to Roger's for the wake, the blonde haired drummer noticed his daughter kneel down in front of John's tombstone and repeated quietly what it said on the stone:-**

**John Richard Deacon**

**Born: 19th August 1951**

**Died: 10th August 1986**

**Loving father, boyfriend and son**

**'Miss you daddy' she whispered as Roger knelt down beside her and enveloped her in one big hug 'You were very brave princess' placing a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, he helped her up and went to join the others when they heard You'll Never Walk Alone by Gerry & The Pacemakers blaring from the neighbour's kitchen**

When you walk through a storm  
Hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of the storm there's a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of a lark

**Singing along Niamh stopped at the last line of the first line and looked up at the sky, smiling at the fact she knew her daddy would always be looking over her and her sister in the futures to come**


End file.
